


The World's Behind Us

by Anonymous



Category: None - Fandom, lesbian - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 06:25:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19042972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Anaitis never thought she'd ever meet a trustworthy human. All they did was lie, steal, and shoot you. But, somehow, she made a life out of eating scraps that fell off boats. Well, that is, until they showed up.





	The World's Behind Us

Hello there! I'm Cardinal, who's just a bored writer. This story is very gay. If you're homophobic, leave. Fujoshis, piss off and stop fetishizing gay men, they're just trying to live they life.


End file.
